warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Toxic Ancient
The deadliest of the Infested units, Toxic Ancients are constantly surrounded by a poisonous cloud that damages nearby players. This cloud used to linger after the Ancient's death, but ceased to do so after Update 11. Melee combat against this type of ancient is not recommended if your melee weapon has a short range (particularly Daggers and Gauntlets, and Longswords to a lesser degree). Toxic Ancients can be identified by the bright green glow from their heads, as well as their black and green bodies. Tactics *Deals poison damage in attacks as well as direct contact with the ancient, and gives all nearby enemies poison damage. Ancient and nearby enemies are resistant to poison and gas damage.Update 14 * When in range, it will release a toxic breath attack that deals extremely high damage. * Emits an aura that adds damage to the attacks of nearby Infested and gives resistance to Toxin and Gas damage. The Toxin Ancient itself is immune to Toxin and Gas DoTs. *Toxic Ancients, like the other Ancients, will continue to pursue their targets if they have detected them then chased after, even if these targets have turned invisible (Shade's Ghost etc.). *If Sentinels are used in missions, be cautious, as the fumes created by the Toxic Ancients are much more likely to cause significant damage to them. *Oddly, Toxic Ancients are not immune to Toxic damage, and can be hurt by toxin-based attacks. *Physically touching a Toxic Ancient will inflict a DoT of poison as long as you are touching it, and has a chance to inflict a more deadly toxin Proc, which will leave you with an 8 second poison DoT that can easily kill players with low health. *Their longer range melee attacks do not inflict toxin or toxin procs. *They will occasionally deploy grappling hooks to reel in players into melee range, identical to that used by Grineer Scorpions. Notes *While under the effect of Mind Control the Toxic Ancient will grant nearby allies with additional poison damage to their attacks (needs confirmation) as well as resistance to other toxin effects. **The same effect applies to Shadow Ancients. *The presence of a Toxic Ancient can damage a cryopod on defense missions. *Prior to Update 9, A Toxic Ancient shrunk if Stealth Attacked. **They will shrink in some cases due to Ash's Blade Storm. *In alert assassination missions against the Infested, the target is sometimes a Toxic Ancient. They still drop blueprints on death as the target of that planet would. *After the change in model and appearance in update 9, their lower legs are very hard to hit, as bullets will usually miss or go through the legs without dealing damage. Try to aim between the middle of the legs and their "waist" as most bullets will hit this area. *It is not recommended to use Mag's Pull or Valkyr's Rip Line against this target. *Using Nekros' Soul Punch will send an ancient flying which can be very helpful on high level defence. *If a Tenno enters stealth while an Ancient is charging into attack range and remains in the same position, the Ancient's first attack will still connect but it will not continue to attack until its target becomes visible again. This may actually be counterproductive for the Toxic Ancient as the attack will often knock the invisible Tenno out of poison range. *An Ancient under the effects of a Radiation proc will have their aura's temporarily disabled to it's allies although the effect will still be negatively applied to players. Trivia *When in a idle state (not in alert), Toxic Ancients do not emit toxic fumes out of their bodies. *As of Update 11, Toxic Ancients do not leave poison clouds in places where they recently died. *The Toxic Ancients are the only Ancients whose name ends with the word "Ancient". *Sometimes, in Alert missions, players can see a targeted Infested depicted as the Toxic Ancient, amusingly targeted for being an Intelligence Officer or similar title. *As a leader, a Toxic Ancient goes by the name Venomous Ancient Elder. **This normally replaces Ancient Healers if ever the Void tilesets are currently ventured. *According to the Lotus, the Ancients are a plant-like lifeform. * The Pre-Update 9 color scheme of the Toxic Ancient is the current color scheme of the Toxic Crawler. Media ToxicAncient2DE.png Toxic_Ancient.png Infested Toxic Ancient U9.jpg Infested Toxic Ancient.jpg|Toxic Ancient prior to U9. toxicancientcodex.png|Toxic Ancient Codex de:Giftiger Uralter Category:Enemies Category:Infested